Cette ligne dans ta main
by Summerspell
Summary: OS. J'aimerais que tu comprennes, que ta main, manque à la mienne.


_**Cette ligne dans ta main**_

**...**

« Cette ligne dans ta main, elle m'appartient. »

Regina redressa la tête en s'appuyant sur un coude, regardant Emma dans un haussement de sourcils curieux.

« Quelle idée farfelue est en train de vous passer par la tête au juste ? » Finit-elle par dire alors que le silence s'imposa.

La jeune blonde retint un sourire devant le ton sérieux que venait d'employer cette femme, magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brillants de fatigue et cette expression, à la fois sérieuse et charismatique, dans un léger pincement de lèvres pour cacher l'amusement qui menaçait d'allumer son visage. Emma bougea, se tournant vers elle, lui faisant face. Elle leva la main pour dégager dans une caresse les mèches rebelles couvrant son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Quelques secondes, semblant d'éternité passèrent, puis, après un haussement d'épaules, elle attrapa la main de Regina. Un geste déterminé et pourtant d'une tendresse ne manquant pas de surprendre la brune, un contact doux, rassurant. Un contact velouté et agréable auquel elle se raidit instantanément. Elle n'avait jamais été tactile et, surtout, elle détestait la liberté que prenait sans cesse la blonde d'envahir son espace vital, personnel et intime. Pourquoi diable se sentait-elle sans cesse le droit d'agir ainsi ? La narguant de son ambiance chaleureuse, de cette lumière irradiant son être, réfléchissant sur son entourage et ceux l'approchant. Un éclairage agaçant.

Regina, ne retira cependant pas sa main. Pourquoi lutter contre la fatalité ?

Emma était destinée à être sa nuisance personnelle, l'alarme matinale d'un réveil oublié le dimanche, le rideau de douche venant se coller à la peau, cette fichue humidité sur des cheveux lissés, le meuble se mettant malicieusement au travers de la route d'un malheureux doigt de pied, ce moustique, mesquin, rodant autour des oreilles. Juste, une gêne.

Il lui semblait parfois que la jeune femme n'avait été créée que pour la déranger. La blonde avait cette façon agaçante de réussir à trouver du bon en tout, de nature si optimiste qu'elle en était irritante. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sans cesse à elle, la blonde était bien plus qu'un lampadaire éclairant l'obscurité de son chemin.

Et puis, cette douceur qu'elle lui témoignait de plus en plus souvent était loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'elle souhaitait s'en persuader. Elle n'allait pas avouer qu'elle faisait bien plus qu'apprécier Emma mais il était clair qu'elle ne la détestait pas. Loin de là, mais chut, silence, mutisme, elle ne le dirait sûrement pas. Le penser était déjà un exploit.

Cela ferait bientôt deux mois qu'elles avaient, aucune des deux ne savaient trop comment, entreprit une relation. La première fois avait été un concours de circonstances, la seconde une erreur, la troisième une bêtise, la quatrième une envie, la cinquième un désir et la sixième un besoin, quant à la septième… Pourquoi leur fallait-il une excuse pour ce genre de rapprochement au juste ? Tout s'était enchaîné si vite que se voir occasionnellement n'avait pas été possible très longtemps. Des rendez-vous réguliers étaient nés pour des rencontres charnelles, pleine de caresses faisant l'apologie d'une forme de tendresse qui leur avait été inconnue jusqu'alors, assouvissant des désirs dans des pulsions de plaisir contre lesquelles aucune des deux ne souhaitait lutter.

Emma finit par lier ses doigts aux siens dans un geste mécanique, sans doute trop naturel, alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir, le regard à présent sur la blancheur du plafond. Regina la laissa faire, toujours à cause de la fatalité bien sûr, pas parce qu'elle trouvait cette main chaude, douce et réconfortante.

Elle se contenta plutôt de coller ses pieds froids contre le corps chaud de sa partenaire qui, ne sembla pas réagir à ce soudain contact étant sûrement habituée à sa chaleur glaciale, se contentant plutôt d'un autre sourire avant de finir par dire :

« J'aimerais que tu comprennes, que ta main, manque à la mienne. »

Regina cligna des yeux, son cerveau ne réussissant pas à capter la moindre cohérence.

« Qu'êtes-vous encore allée me chercher comme raisonnement, Miss Swan ? » Demanda la brune en fixant leurs mains liées l'une à l'autre.

« Je ne sais trop, je crois que… pour exprimer ce qui court dans mes veines, c'est sur tes mains que je m'attarde. »

Le silence accueillit cette phrase.

« Emma, » prononça Regina en pressant doucement, presque tendrement ?, sa main dans la sienne après un temps de réflexion, « il va falloir être un peu plus claire là. »

La jeune blonde afficha un large et pétillant sourire.

« Tu en as mis du temps… » Déclara-t-elle dans un chuchotement, bougeant ses doigts pour caresser l'intérieur de sa main. « Je commençais à croire qu'il t'était impossible de prononcer ces deux syllabes. »

« Sans la moindre prétention, rien ne m'est impossible, il va te falloir l'intégrer. »

« Wow, mon prénom, le tutoiement… » Emma se redressa, sourit avant de reporter son regard sur l'épaule nue de la brune, y déposant par la suite un léger baiser. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir adopté ce langage plus tôt ? »

« Pour le plaisir de lire l'agacement dans tes yeux peut-être ? »

La blonde laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Madame le Maire avouant à demi-mots ses crimes, en voilà un scoop... »

Un confortable silence vit le jour tandis qu'Emma jouait avec leurs doigts, perdue en elle-même, ses pensées semblant à des kilomètres de la terre.

Regina laissa cette étrange proximité s'installer entre elle, encore une fois, on ne luttait pas contre la fatalité. Peut-être que leur relation se devait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Pas qu'elle était pour mais, au fond, elle n'était pas contre non plus. Passer du temps dans les bras l'une de l'autre avait ses bons côtés pourtant approfondir cette relation, ces étreintes pour amener à autre chose que de l'échange purement physique lui semblait une bonne chose. Elle ne raffolait pas de l'idée évidemment, c'était juste un raisonnement qui lui traversait l'esprit, comme ça, l'appliquer et le mettre en place n'était absolument pas au programme. Regina n'aimait rien ni personne, c'était bien connu.

« Et ma main qui manque à la tienne alors ? » Questionna la brune, souhaitant détourner le court qu'était en train de prendre ses pensées.

« Oui, ta main… »

Emma s'interrompit, regardant l'intérieur de la main de Regina. Elle traça du bout de son pouce dans une caresse sensible et douce, attentive comme pour mémoriser chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses lignes parcourant sa paume, le cœur de sa main puis cette peau, pulpeuse, amenant la naissance de ses doigts.

La blonde sembla regarder cette main comme on regarde une carte, les lignes la traversant devenant des routes. Elle afficha une expression sérieuse et concentrée, imaginant les messages que la chimie du corps avait bien voulut leur transmettre.

« Tu vois, » commença-t-elle en s'attardant sur sa main, sur cette courbe barrant d'un trait fort et incurvée le haut de sa paume. « Cette ligne dans ta main, elle m'appartient. »

Regina sourit.

« Serais-tu en train de suggérer que ma ligne de cœur est à toi ? »

« Exactement. »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi possessive. »

« Tu as encore beaucoup à découvrir de moi. »

« Depuis quand es-tu intéressée par la chiromancie au juste ? »

« Je n'y connais absolument rien. »

« Alors… »

« C'est… » L'interrompit la blonde en prenant une profonde inspiration, « …à toi que je m'intéresse. »

Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement suite à cette déclaration, soudaine et, pas si surprenante que cela. Elle savait ou peut-être espérait, fortement, très fortement qu'une part d'elle intrigue Emma. Pourtant, la brune se crispa, une soudaine angoisse parcourant son corps sans qu'elle ni puisse grand-chose.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, » affirma Emma, ayant perçu son malaise.

« Je le sais. »

Nouveau silence.

« Une question m'interpelle depuis un certain temps, » reprit Emma cherchant à chasser la tension s'étant subitement accumulée chez la brune, « depuis quand ne me détestes-tu plus ? »

Regina tourna un regard moqueur dans sa direction.

« Tu aurais pu t'intéresser à cela avant de coucher avec moi tout de même ! Et, ce n'est pas vraiment que je te détestais. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« J'étais seulement… effrayée, à l'idée que tu me retires Henry et puis un jour, j'ai compris que ce n'est pas ce que tu recherchais. Et progressivement j'ai commencé à…

« …m'apprécier ? »

Emma sourit.

« Te voir sous un autre angle. »

Le sourit d'Emma s'élargit.

« Évidemment. »

Le silence se fit. Regina se décala, se rapprochant d'Emma jusqu'à ce que leur épaules se touchent, faisant courir, comme si de rien n'était, peut-être inconsciemment, son pouce sur le dos de la main de la blonde.

« Sais-tu que la ligne de cœur révèle nos sentiments les plus intimes et le type de relation que l'on entretien avec les autres ? »

La brune venait de s'exprimer de cette voix rauque et douce qui plaisait tant à Emma, cette voix dénotant une chaleur qu'elle n'accordait que rarement aux autres. Cette voix qu'elle lui réservait lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, serrées l'une contre l'autre, à se découvrir, se déguster, laissant leurs corps s'aimer.

« Regina Mills croirait-elle aux directives des lignes de la main ? » Questionna Emma en arquant un sourcil empli de surprise.

« Moi ? Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas le moindre temps à accorder à ces sornettes. »

« Tu sembles pourtant connaître deux-trois trucs. »

« La culture, très chère, ne pas s'intéresser à quelque chose ne doit pas nécessairement entraîner la méconnaissance. »

« Je vois… Alors cette ligne évoquerait la vie amoureuse ? »

Regina sourit puis reprit froidement dans une esquisse qu'Emma qualifia de mutine :

« Elle fournit aussi des informations sur notre système cardio-vasculaire. »

La blonde fit la moue.

« Cet aspect est beaucoup moins romantique. »

« Emma, très chère, » commença Regina en se collant davantage à elle, « depuis quand y-a-t-il de la romance entre nous ? »

La blonde, se décala pour l'entourer de ses bras, la laissant entortiller ses jambes aux siennes avant qu'elle ne vienne poser sa tête près de son épaule, son souffle venant s'écraser sur son cou.

« Depuis que j'ai accepté l'idée que tu me plaisais réellement. »

Elle sentit Regina retenir sa respiration suite à sa déclaration.

« Que-… »

« Laisse-moi lire ce que raconte ta ligne de cœur, » l'interrompit la blonde en portant de nouveau ses yeux sur sa main.

Leurs cœurs battaient une chamade monstre, elles en avaient toutes deux conscience. Les nombreuses heures passées dans la moiteur du corps de l'autre, partageant baisers et caresses, mélangeant souffle, salive et sueur, donnant plaisir et extase et en recevant tout autant avaient créée une alchimie rare et précieuse qui avait débouché sur la connaissance de l'autre, des réactions de l'autre assez pointue pour ne pas dire affutée.

Elles frissonnèrent devant cette nouvelle perspective d'avenir qu'elles semblaient encore inconsciemment entrevoir.

« Je croyais que tu n'y connaissais rien, » finit par répondre la brune dans un sourire tendre et amusé.

« C'est le cas. »

Emma sourit et commença :

« Tu es confiante dans ta sexualité. »

« Si on ramène ce commentaire à toi, le fait que tu sois une femme ne me dérange pas Emma, » confirma la brune en récupérant sa main pour caresser du bout des doigts le bras de la jeune femme.

« Tes émotions gouvernent tous les aspects de ton existence, tu agis de façon impulsive, suivant tes pulsions, te souciant très peu des conséquences que tes actes peuvent entrainer. »

« Si coucher avec toi est sous le coup de la pulsion, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas je te signale. »

Sa caresse remonta progressivement, elle effleurait à présent son épaule et son cou jusqu'à venir entortiller quelques mèches dorées entre ses doigts.

« Au premier abord, tu es égoïste, froide et indifférente. »

« Dans l'étreinte de mes bras tu as appris que j'étais généreuse, chaleureuse et attentionnée. »

« Tu es entreprenante et dominatrice. »

« Oses dire que cela ne te plait pas. »

« Passionnée, vibrante… »

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Emma ? »

La blonde déglutit avant de pousser dans un souffle :

« Cette ligne dans ta main, elle m'appartient. »

« Si tu veux savoir si je vois quelqu'un d'autre que toi, la réponse est non. J'entretiens une relation exclusive avec toi, même si nous ne sommes pas théoriquement ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« J'aimerais que tu comprennes, que ta main, manque à la mienne. »

« Tu te répètes, Emma. »

« Ta main… Lorsqu'elle est loin de moi, la mienne se sent vide et froide, lorsque ta main lâche la mienne, je suis déroutée et perdue, quand tu t'éloignes je ne pense qu'au moment où nos mains vont de nouveau se joindre. Je… »

« Emma… »

« C'est ridicule je sais. »

« Non absolument pas. »

« Connerie. »

« Vérité. »

Le silence se fit, encore une fois. Emma se redressa subitement, obligeant l'autre femme à faire de même.

« Regina… »

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant mener une lutte intérieure, affichant une grimace comme le combat contre elle-même semblait ardu.

« Regina… »

La brune ne répondit pas, les paroles étaient inutiles, Emma n'avait pas besoin de mots, elle le savait aussi, elle choisit de tendre la main pour attraper la sienne. Ce geste, tendre et fort, empli qu'une assurance et d'un réconfort qui ne manquèrent pas d'atteindre la blonde, ramenant cette dernière dans la réalité. Dans cette maison, cette chambre, ce lit qui les avait accueilli pour l'occasion.

« Regina, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, » finit par souffler Emma, les yeux brillants d'une lumière intense et sauvage.

La brune se figea sous cette explosion d'émotions qui l'assaillit à l'entente de cette phrase, pas qu'elle l'avait espéré, non, bien sûr que non. Regina Mills n'espérait rien de personne. Pourtant…

« Emma… »

Sa voix, si sensuelle et chaude fit frissonner la blonde qui semblait en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'elle venait de lâcher, un peu hébétée de n'avoir su tenir sa langue. Ses yeux verts, profonds, brillants, plantés dans les siens.

Elles ne prirent conscience du sourire qu'affichait la brune qu'après de nombreuses secondes, un sourire qui devint éclat lorsqu'Emma tendit la main pour passer ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre et placer quelques mèches derrière son oreille, lui dégageant ainsi le visage. Dans un geste sensuel, charmeur, perturbateur.

Elle vint coller ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, tentatrice, s'amusant de la voir déglutir, séductrice, lui murmurant d'une voix emplie de promesse :

« Cette ligne dans ta main, elle m'appartient. »

Elle plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant un baiser doux et tendre, loin de l'ardeur pulsionnelle qui les animait d'ordinaire.

« Encore, » chuchota Regina en fermant les yeux, acceptant cette nouvelle forme de contact tandis qu'une larme, unique, roula le long de sa joue.

Emma s'exécuta, une fois, deux fois puis trois. Elle l'embrassa, cherchant à lui transmettre par ses gestes la force des mots qu'elle lui avait précédemment offerts. Puis sa main, une caresse, du bout des doigts, une larme, un effleurement, gomma le sillon salé qui venait de s'écouler sur cette joue, une acceptation, un sourire. Les yeux de la brune étaient de nouveau ouverts.

Emma lu la vie au fond de ses yeux sombres et beaux, comme un renouveau.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque Regina baissa le regard vers leurs mains jointes et qu'elle prononça de sa voix rauque, sombre et chuchotante en dégageant la sienne pour contempler la paume de la blonde :

« Dans les lignes de ta main, c'est notre avenir que j'aperçois, ton chemin ayant fini par croiser le mien pour m'offrir cette force que je puise dans tes yeux, dans tes gestes, ta tendresse. Je ne sais réellement ce que je ressens pour toi, le qualifier m'est encore impossible mais, si vivre à tes côtés signifie ressentir ce que je ressens en cet instant, Emma, garde à jamais ta main dans la mienne. »

La blonde la vue brouillée par des larmes voilant le fond de ses yeux n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pendant un long moment, puis, d'un simple mouvement, elle se rapprocha de Regina qui sentit son cœur défaillir et son souffle erratique commencé à lui manquer, tel un automate, elle mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage lui faisant face, plongeant ses doigts dans la cascade blonde, recueillant ses larmes par de petits baisers posés, plein de délicatesse, sur ses paupières.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée, leur voix n'ayant plus besoin de prononcer ce que cœurs et âmes elles ressentaient, acceptant ce bouclier que les sentiments de l'autre venaient de créer. Une promesse, que par des gestes elles scellèrent comme Emma, plongea ses bras autour du cou de la brune avant de lui dérober un nouveau baiser passionné et de laisser ce sentiment d'amour la pénétrer. Heureuse, de remettre l'écrin de son cœur dans les mains de cette femme qui le lui avait depuis bien longtemps aspiré.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture, vraiment.<em>

_Et, pour ceux qui se demandent, non, je n'abandonne pas ma longue fic mais, le temps pour écrire m'est compté dernièrement et il se fait terriblement rare, malheureusement. De plus, ce que j'ai déjà écrit du prochain chapitre ne me convainc pas aussi il va falloir que je revois ça. Bref, ce court OS n'est pas forcément génial mais allez savoir il m'est venu comme ça, et parfois, l'envie, le besoin d'écrire est plus fort que la raison ou le sommeil et le trop peu de temps._

_(Quant à la question de mes muses, je dirais que ma préférée et celle m'inspirant n'est autre que Polymnie, quant à savoir si c'est une des neuf ou la dixième, ceci reste mon mystère.)_


End file.
